Fractured
by Colorful and Free
Summary: After his parents' deaths, Luigi had been through more pain than any child could bare. So, he made up different versions of himself to deal with it. Now, he has six personalities and all of them love one girl. What will he do when she asks for only one? Multiple/Host AU. Inspired by Ten-Faced by Gumi. LuigixDaisy. Trigger Warning: Contains abuse. Rated T for language and abuse.
1. Prologue: The Crash

_Summary: "I can only love one of you." After his parents' deaths, Luigi Mario had been through more pain than any child could bare. So, he made up a stronger, cockier version of himself to deal with it. And a toddler version. And a female version. Now, as a young adult, he has six personalities and all of them love one girl. What will he do when she asks for only one? Multiple/Host AU. Inspired by Ten-Faced by Gumi/Vocaloid. LuigixDaisy. Trigger Warning: Contains domestic abuse in later chapters. Rated T for language and abuse._

 _Hello, readers! So, while writing Swirls of Black and Green, I realized that I had a lot of fun writing Luigi dealing with his own issues along with his other personality, Mr. L. I also loved writing a different side of Luigi. So, I decided that I wanted to do that some more, even after SBG was over. I love the song Ten-Faced by Gumi (though I love a couple covers even more than the original!) and this was what I came up with. If you hadn't heard it, look up the song and give it a listen._

 _Again, like I did with Thunder Storm, I will continue this if enough people like it enough. This is just to see what people think. No one has done this idea with Mario, as far as I know. (And yes, Mr. L will be one of Luigi's six personalities.)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own (most) of the characters seen here. The plot was inspired by Vocaloid. Leo, Lazzaro, Louise, and Lenard belong to me!_

* * *

 _It all started with a one-faced little boy named Luigi. He had everything a six year old could ask for: a loving family, good friends, and lots of toys to keep him happy. He didn't realize that it could all be taken away with one fatal accident. That was exactly what happened on that day._ _He could remember it like it was yesterday._

 _The Mario family was going out for some ice cream. The brothers begged for some. The boys ate all their dinner and finished their homework, so their parents only saw it fit to reward them._

 _"Come on, Luigi! Mama's not gonna wait forever!" Mario cried, kicking his legs as he sat in his car seat._

 _Luigi rushed up to the car, yellow star pillow in hand. Mama smiled and shook her head. "You just can't go anywhere without that thing, can you?" She asked. Unlike the rest of her family, she spoke with an American accent._

 _"Nope!" Luigi said. Mama lifted him into his car seat and buckled him in. He frowned as his mother put on the seat belt. It always felt a bit too tight for him. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to sit in the car without any car seat._

 _After she was done helping Luigi in, Mama shut the door. She got in the car on the passenger side and buckled in._

 _"Alright. Is everyone ready?" Papa asked from the driver's seat._ _Mama gave her husband a thumbs up. Papa adjusted his rear view mirror so he could look at the back._ _"Mario? Luigi?"_

 _The boys kicked their legs. "Ready!" Mario said._

 _"All set!" Luigi added._

 _"Okie-dokie! Let's a-go, family!" Papa said. Then he pressed a button. The garage door began to close._

 _Mario and Luigi giggled from the back. They loved the way their papa talked. "Okie-dokie. Let's a-go," They repeated, giggles in between._

 _The car ride was as smooth as it could be with two giggling six year olds in the back. Mama put on some music. Papa sang along to the pop song on the radio, his fingers tapping the wheel._

 _Everything was going fine. If Luigi hadn't grabbed his stupid star pillow, then maybe they would already be at the ice cream store when the drunk driver rushed into the road._ _But he had to grab it._ _The other car swerved. Then it sped forward. Right towards them._

 _Luigi didn't know what happened. One minute, his family was there and everything was normal. The next, a car was rammed into the front half of theirs. The glass from the windshield shattered and made its way to the back. Luigi felt something sharp in his head. Red trickled down. There were bits of orange on Luigi's yellow pillow._

 _He glanced at his brother. "M-Mario?"_

 _Mario was silent. His eyes were closed and he had bits of glass sticking out of his head. Luigi started tearing up. "Mario," He cried, his voice trembling. He unbuckled his seat belt and shook Mario. "Wake up, fratello! Please wake up!"_

 _His eyes started to flutter. He turned. "Luigi?"_

 _Tears slid down his face. "Oh, Mario! You're okay!"_

 _Mario rubbed his head. He touched a shard of glass. "Ow..."_

 _Luigi started trembling. "_ _W-What just happened!?"_

 _The older brother stared straight ahead. His eyes widened. Luigi looked in the same direction._ _Papa's head was hung low. Mama was limp. Shards of glass stuck out from them in all directions._

 _The brothers screamed. "MAMA! PAPA!"_

 _That was the day everything changed for the worse._

* * *

 _So, yeah. As the cool kids say, that went from 0 to 100 real fast. Basically, it all began with a car wreck. What's the moral of this story? Don't drink while driving! You may just break up an adorable family and give an innocent boy DID. (It'll make sense later.) So, this will be the subplot, explaining how Luigi's five other personalities came to be while the more lightheaded plot of the song will be the main story. Daisy will come into play a little later on._ _I hope you liked this! Don't forget to leave a review so I'll know what you think!_

 _-Colorful and Free_


	2. Just a Crush

_Hey, everybody! So, this one was kinda popular, so I decided to continue the story after over a year since the prologue. Think of this as SBG meets the Crimson Flame. With five other personalities thrown in the mix just for fun. And trauma-related reasons. But it's semi-canon that Luigi has trauma anyway due to being kidnapped during Yoshi's Island as a child. So, let's get started!_

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ She groaned and sat up. The girl hit the snooze button on her alarm clock before falling back against the bed. Before she could fall back asleep, however, her roommate walked in and turned on the light. "Daisy, wake up! It's time to get ready."

Daisy sighed and sat back up. She rubbed her eyes before looking at her roommate. "I know, Rosie. I just hate getting up..."

Rosalina smiled knowingly. "Maybe try not cramming the night before."

The girl sighed and got out of bed. "What would I do without you, Rosie?" She asked, half to herself.

After getting dressed, having breakfast, and getting her things together, Daisy got into the passenger side of Rosalina's car. She pulled down the rear view mirror and her tiny eye shadow pallet. The pallet only had bright blue, pink, purple, and orange eye shadow along with a tiny mirror, but Daisy didn't mind. She used her regular-sized brush to apply orange eye shadow all over her lid. "So, have you come across any cute boys at school?"

"Oh, you know I'm not into that."

"Any girls?" Daisy teased, switching to the other eye.

Rosalina elbowed her gently. "I thought I told you I'd rather focus on my studies."

"Well, you can't put it off anymore. Sooner or later, a cute guy or girl is gonna try and sweep you off of your feet."

The blonde smiled. "We'll see about that. What about you? Are you interested in anyone?"

Daisy blushed, putting her brush down. "Uh, well...I do kinda like one guy at school."

Rosalina raised an eyebrow as she stopped at a red light. "Really? What's his name?"

"It's, um...Luigi."

The older girl turned with a confused expression. "Luigi Mario? The theater kid?"

Daisy nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Have you _talked_ to him?" Rosalina asked. She said it as if he was the least desirable boy on Earth, which made Daisy confused.

"Well, not really," The brunette admitted, putting her eye shadow away and turning her attention to mascara. "But I've seen him act. He's so talented! Plus, I heard he's really nice."

"If that's the case, you're hearing from the wrong people. He's so two-faced and shallow. He talks like he's the smartest person in the school. Plus, I've caught him smoking behind Madison Hall once or twice."

The brunette glanced at her. "Smoking? Are you kidding me?"

Rosalina saw the light turn green and kept going. "Well, just be careful. Okay?"

Daisy grinned. Rosalina had always been the motherly type, ever since they met in middle school. She finished her mascara and put it away. "Alright. I will." Daisy finished her makeup with a shiny pink lip gloss.

Soon, the girls arrived on campus. Rosalina parked the car and stepped out. She dusted off her blue jeans and flipped her long, blonde hair behind her back. The two of them headed to their first class: Math 101. There was good news and bad news about the situation. The bad news was that it was Math in general, but the good news was that Luigi was in their class. Maybe Daisy would finally have the courage to strike up a conversation.

The two walked to Snow Hall and went to Room 120. Once they stepped inside, they were greeted with a large lecture hall. Students were taking their seats and chatting with one another. Daisy turned to Rosalina. Playing with a particularly long strand of hair, Daisy asked, "Hey, do you mind if I sit a little bit closer to the front today?"

Rosalina narrowed her eyes, but sighed. "Go on." The blonde sat in her normal seat while Daisy sat one row closer to the front.

Just then, Luigi walked in. Daisy lit up and quickly pulled her things out of her bag. She straightened her hair and sat up. He was talking to a boy who looked similar to him dressed in purple. His mustache was growing in an awkward way, but then again, that described the rest of Waluigi's personality.

Luigi sighed. "You know you would do a lot better if you actually studied, right?"

"Shut up! Studying is for losers. Like you!" Waluigi said, messing with his cousin's hair.

Luigi moaned. "Ugh, quit it! You know I don't like that!"

Waluigi laughed and strolled up to Daisy. "Hello, princess!"

Daisy frowned and greeted flatly, "Hey, Waluigi."

He sat down on her right side. "Is this seat taken?"

The girl sighed. "Well, actually I was hoping someone more attractive would sit there, but fine. I guess you'll do."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! You know we'd make a great couple if you just gave me another chance."

Daisy rolled her eyes and looked to his cousin. The boy in green smiled shyly as he straightened his glasses. Luigi looked around and the girl saw her opportunity. "Hey, um...Luigi, right? You could totally sit here if you want!"

Next to her, Waluigi complained. "Aw, what? You talk to _him_ and not me!?"

Luigi turned and smiled. "Oh, um...Okay!" He sat down next to Daisy. "I think I've seen you around before. What was your name?"

"Daisy!" The girl blurted out. She shook her head. "I mean, um...Daisy. Sarasa. It's nice to meet you."

"Same. Are you a freshman too?"

"Uh-huh! You know, we're only a couple weeks in and I'm really starting to feel like I belong here. I mean, I'm on the volleyball team and my roommate's actually a cheerleader, so that certainly helps!" The girl rambled.

The boy in green smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of his face. "Well, I wouldn't really know. I'm not that into clubs."

The girl stopped. "Oh. Yeah. They're _so boring,_ " Daisy said with a laugh.

"This is pathetic," Waluigi muttered. "You could do so much better."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have stood me up in high school," The girl said with narrowed eyes.

Just then, the professor shut the door. "Alright, everyone. I hope you did your homework. For those who didn't show up for the review, good luck. You're going to need it," She said as she passed out copies of the test. Luigi passed the tests down to Daisy, who grabbed one and passed the papers along. She skimmed the problems and smiled. She actually knew the answers to most of the questions. It looked like studying paid off, even if she lost some sleep for it.*

Daisy stole a brief glance at Luigi. He concentrated hard as he solved the problems, even chewing on his pencil. He straightened his glasses, took a deep breath, and circled the question number to problems that he didn't know.

The girl grinned and handed her paper in. The teaching assistant, who everyone called Junior, smiled at her. Despite the fact that he was the son of Bowser Koopa, who never had a good relationship with her father, Junior was pleasant around Daisy. She didn't know him enough to consider him a friend, but he was at least a good acquaintance.

"How'd you do, Daisy?" He asked, taking the paper from her.

"I think I did alright," Daisy replied with a slight shrug.

"Alright?" Junior repeated. She nodded and he offered a small smile. "Well, have a good rest of the day."

"Thanks! You too!" With that, Daisy left the room.

Luigi followed shortly after. "Hey, Daisy!" She stopped and turned, caught off guard. He smiled sheepishly. "Um...Don't let my cousin bother you. He's a bit stubborn sometimes, but he can be nice too."

"You sure about that? He doesn't seem to like you very much."

Luigi scratched the back of his head. "Oh, he doesn't. But I try to be nice to him anyway! We were friends when we were kids. I'm not quite sure what changed that." He looked at his watch and smiled. "Well, um...I have to head to my next class. But it was nice talking to you!" He started to leave.

"Hey, Luigi! Wait!" He turned back around. Daisy twirled a piece of her with her finger and stared at her feet. "Um...Do you have any classes going on at 12:30?" The boy in green shook his head. She smiled. "Well, neither do I! Wanna have lunch together?"

The boy blinked, but then offered a smile. "Sure. Why not?"

Daisy felt her heart soar. "Great! Just meet me out here! Outside the bus stop. I know a few good places to eat."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then!" With that, Luigi walked away. Daisy smiled, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

That afternoon, Daisy waited by the bus stop. She checked her phone for the zillionith time and saw that it was ten minutes since she asked Luigi to be there. "Ugh. Where is he? I really hope he didn't forget..."

Just then, Luigi walked by with a group of people. Daisy's eyes widened. "Luigi?" She scanned over the group. There were five people, but she only recognized two of them. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the girl with twin tails.

 _Mimi Araignee. She was the head cheerleader in high school. I remember her being such a bitch._ Her eyes moved to a muscular, tall young man. He had his arm wrapped around a girl that Daisy didn't recognize. _And_ _Rohen Chunks, the captain of the football team. A bucket of bolts when you get right down to it, but apparently he has a heart of gold. Since when does Luigi hang out with people this popular?_ She decided not to waste any more time. If she wanted answers, she would have to confront him himself.

Daisy walked towards the group. "Hey, Luigi!"

Luigi turned. "Hmm? Are you talking to me?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Yes, you! I thought we were going to have lunch together! It's past 12:30!"

He hesitated. "Um...Sorry? I don't recall ever making plans with you."

Her eyes widened. "What? You seriously forgot?"

Mimi smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Daisy Sarasa herself. Still failing to do cartwheels?"

Daisy crossed her arms and looked away. "I only auditioned for cheer leading to be with my best friends, but it's probably better I tanked the audition. Otherwise, I would've had to take orders from you." The other girl glared.

Before their fighting could escalate further, Rohen got in between them. "Lasses, lasses. Yer both quite bonny! Now, please quit arguin'."

Mimi sighed and stepped back. "You win this round," She muttered.

"L, if you want to meet with this girl, we have no problem with that," One of the men said. He wore a pair of eyeglasses and business casual attire.

"No, it's cool. Let me talk to her for a sec." Luigi rubbed his head. "Remind me. When and where did we meet?"

"We had Math together this morning," Daisy replied, irritation in her voice. How could he just forget her?

He smiled. "Ah. Now I remember." To her surprise, Luigi pulled Daisy closer and tipped her chin up. "Daisy, Daisy...I'm so lucky to have such a pretty girl here with me. And the name suits you so well."

"Uh...Luigi?"

"Call me L, okay?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot. Just then, Daisy noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses and his eyes looked gray. No, not gray. Silver was more like it. "Where did your glasses go?"

"What do you mean? I never wear those things to school."

The girl took a deep breath. She didn't know why he was acting this way, but she had to admit...He looked so attractive with silver eyes. Before anything else could happen, Daisy came to her senses. She pushed him away and backed up. "Um...On second thought, I just remembered I'm late for something! Bye!" With that, she ran away.

Once she left, Nastasia asked, "Who was she?"

"I have no idea." Even so, the man in green smirked. "But she was really cute."

Both Daisy's thoughts and heartbeat raced as she ran further and further away. _Oh God. Rosalina was right! That felt so weird! It was like I was talking to a different person altogether!_ She stopped to catch her breath. Daisy sighed. "Pull yourself together, Daisy." She turned back and watched Luigi leave with his friends. "I'll have to get answers out of him another time."

* * *

After lunch, the man in green drove back home. He parked his car in the garage before shutting it with his remote. He stepped out one door and entered another. Stretching, he noticed a certain man in red making ramen noodles. Mario blinked when he noticed him. "Luigi?"

He smirked. "Nope. Try again."

Mario frowned. "Oh. Hey, Mr. L," He said flatly.

"That's right! The Green Thunder himself!"

"Will you quit with all your comic book nonsense?"

As well as being a pain, Mr. L was also a comic book artist in his spare time. "The Green Thunder" was the main character, a superhero with electric powers and green fire. He let out an over dramatic sigh. "You just don't understand art, do you?"

"If that's what you call art." The man in green frowned. Mario ignored it. "Anyway, how was school?"

He shrugged. "It was alright. There was this one weird moment where a girl I didn't know came up to me and started talking to me, but other than that, it was fine. Plus, she was attractive, so I guess that makes up for it."

Mario furrowed his brows. "Do you know what she wanted?"

"I think she said we made plans to have lunch, but I don't ever recall making such plans with her. She was probably into me. Not that I mind, of course."

"But aren't you still seeing Dimentio?"

"No, we broke up. Didn't I tell you about that?"

"I guess I forgot." Mario turned off the stove and moved the pot off of the burner. Just then, his eyes widened. "Wait a minute. Don't you have class right now?"

"You mean that Geography lecture? Oh, I skipped that," Mr. L said casually.

His eyes widened. "What? You mean to tell me you skipped class _again_!?"

He frowned. "Yeah. Why do you care?"

Mario groaned. "Damn it, L! Don't you remember how you almost cost your own graduation to spend time with Dimentio!?"

Mr. L frowned. "Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?"

"You were an absence away from failing a class!"

He sighed. Despite the fact that he found those classes useless, he knew Mario had a point. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry, alright?"

"Sorry won't cut it. That's what you said to me last time you tried to pull a stunt like this. And you don't even mean it! Look, even if you don't care about anything, you're still with _him_ and I'm not gonna let you ruin his life!"

The man in green froze. "Him?"

Mario grew quiet. "You're not pulling that same crap you did in high school. You're going to school from now on unless you're sick or dying, you hear me?"

"Alright. I won't skip."

"That's not good enough! You have to promise me! Promise me, Luigi!"

Mr. L was silent. Mario turned to him. The former was staring into space. "Well?"

He blinked again. Then, he began to cry. "I-I'm sorry, _fwatello!_ " He ran into Mario's arms. "Pwease forgive me!"

Mario's eyes widened. "Uh..." Slowly, he began to pat him on the back. "I-It's okay, Leo. Don't worry. I wasn't yelling at you. I was yelling at, um...Someone else!"

Leo looked up and sniffled. "Who?"

"My imaginary friend!"

"Oh. Okay..."

Mario let out a sigh of relief. "So, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Leo grinned. "Can I have a bubble bath?"

The man in red nodded. Leo giggled. "Yay! Come on. Let's go!" He started to run towards the bathroom.

"Hold it!" Mario said. Leo stopped and turned to him, tilting his head. "I'm not going to get in the bath with you this time. You hear me?"

"Aw, but Mawio..."

"But Mario nothing! You're three years old now. That's plenty old enough to get in the bath on your own."

Leo sighed. "Oh, okay. Come on." With that, he went to the bathroom. Mario sighed, having no choice but to follow.

* * *

 _*Disclaimer: Do not cram for your tests. That's not a good plan. Daisy just got lucky._

 _Headcanon: Rosalina is actually asexual, not attracted to boys nor girls._

 _This was also going to be set in high school at first, but that's been done a million times before. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I'm in college now. Not a thing._

 _Originally, the Count and his group were gonna be the rejects of college, but I decided to make them the popular ones instead. I got O'Chunks' name from another fanfic. I hope you don't mind, Driftstar! Also, O'Chunks x Nastasia is a thing in this, but it's more of a side pairing._

 _Snow Hall is actually across from the building that I had Math 101 in. I did have it in Room 120, though. Plus, my regular bus stop home is right next to Snow Hall. Madison Hall isn't a thing at my school though._

 _What do you guys think about showing both Luigi and Daisy's POV? I was going to do just Luigi's POV at first, but I thought Daisy's POV would make it more interesting._

 _-Colorful and Free_


	3. Enter Louise

_A little bit of homophobia in this one, but also a little bit of gay. So that makes up for it, right?_

* * *

Daisy got off of the bus and walked the rest of the way to her apartment. She went up to the second floor and entered room 201, the small but roomy space she shared with Rosalina. After unlocking the door, she went in and dropped her backpack to her feet. She sighed, still feeling stressed after the encounter with Luigi. She thought about what to do and decided that the only thing she felt like doing right now was venting. Daisy started up the Skype app on her laptop and tried calling her cousin.

Thankfully, Peach answered the call. "Hi, Daisy! How are you?"

Daisy sighed. "I'm not really feeling it right now, to be honest."

"Aw, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, kinda. It's actually a little bit embarrassing..."

Peach gave an encouraging smile. "Come on. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well...There's this boy I like who's totally two-faced. Rosalina warned me about him and everything, but I didn't listen. So, anyway, I tried to be nice and even invited him out to eat, but when I saw him again, he acted like he didn't even know me! I guess I wasn't good enough for his popular friends or something."

The blonde frowned. "Wow. That's so low. And after you invited him out to eat?"

"I know, right?"

"What kind of idiot rejects a free meal?"

The brunette frowned. "That's not the issue, coz."

Peach giggled. "I know. Just kidding. But still, if he's too embarrassed to be with a pretty girl like you, then honestly he's not worth it."

Daisy sighed. "I guess, but I still can't help but think about him! I mean, Luigi is so cute and he seemed so nice and-"

"Wait. Luigi? Luigi Mario?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes lit up in recognition. "I've known him and his brother since we were kids! In fact, when we were six years old, Luigi even asked me to marry him." She chuckled at the memory. However, her smile faded quickly. "But that was before the car wreck."

Daisy blinked. "The car wreck?"

"Mario and Luigi lost their parents at that age," Peach explained. "They lived with their aunt and uncle for awhile, but let's just say they weren't the best."

"That's really sad...But why are you telling me this?"

The blonde hesitated. "Well, Luigi is sort of sick. You see, he has-"

"Oh, Peach!" A new voice chimed in. "I've back with those _things_ you asked for!"

Peach blushed like crazy. "Pauline! I'm on a Skype call!"

Just then, Pauline walked in. "Oh, is that Daisy? Hi, darling! How have you been?"

"Fine, Pauline. Um...I think I'll leave you two alone."

Peach smiled. "I'll message you later." She turned to her girlfriend. "Don't let me forget, sweetheart!"

Pauline grinned. "Of course I won't, babe." With that, she kissed Peach on the mouth and the blonde returned her kiss affectionately.

Daisy smirked. "Get a room, you two. Talk to you later, couz." She ended the Skype call and shut her laptop. The girl sighed. It helped to vent a little, but she really wished Luigi hadn't acted so strange to begin with. She supposed seeing him tomorrow would fix that.

* * *

Daisy waited in class for Luigi, tapping her pencil and keeping her eyes were on the door. Every time a student entered the room, it wasn't Luigi, which irritated her even more.

"Why are you waiting on him?" Rosalina asked. "You shouldn't mind him. People like that don't deserve all of your attention."

"I just want to talk to him," Daisy replied. Her voice softened when she added, "I mean...Maybe it was a misunderstanding?" Her eyes landed on the digital clock. It was almost 1 o'clock now. Class would start soon. Waluigi even walked in, staring at his phone.

"Hey, Waluigi. Have you seen your cousin?"

Waluigi stopped picking his nose to shrug. He flicked a bugger off his hand. "Maybe he's sick or something? I don't know."

Daisy sighed as he left. "Thanks anyway."

That was when a girl entered the classroom. Daisy's eyes widened. She was a tad scrawny, but she had a cute face with a round nose and familiar blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with pink stripes and a matching pink skirt that went down to her knees. Her eyes followed the girl as she sat down a couple rows ahead of them. Apparently, she was friends with Peasley Cannellini, a boy who was almost as rich as Peach's father. The two exchanged pleasantries.

"Hey, were you listening?" Rosalina asked. Daisy turned to her. She now held two stapled pieces of paper with a red A on it.

The brunette scratched the back of her head. "Eh...Not really, to be honest."

Rosalina sighed. "Miss Spencer told us to grab our tests."

"Oh yeah! I hope I did well!" Daisy replied. She stood up and walked down the few stairs to the floor. She reached for the pile of tests at the same time as the girl. They looked up at each other.

The girl stepped back. "Sorry!"

Daisy smiled. "Oh, it's okay! You first!"

The girl grabbed her test and went back to her seat while Daisy grabbed her own test. She watched the girl give Peasley her test. "Here's your friend's test, but I should make up my own soon!"

Peasley tossed his blonde, shoulder-length hair back. "Don't worry about it, darling. I'll talk to the teacher for you after class."

"Thanks!" The girl said with a smile.

Daisy turned to her friend. "Rosie, do you know who she is?"

"I'm not sure," Rosalina replied.

"Maybe she's new?"

Just then, Waluigi grabbed his test. He frowned. "I got a D!? Heh. At least it's better than last time." That was when his eyes landed on the girl. Daisy narrowed her eyes. She waited for the purple pig to start flirting with her. Instead, he scrunched his nose. "Oh. Hey, _Louise._ Still dressed like that?"

Louise frowned. "Leave me alone."

"Make me!"

"Waluigi!" Peasley spoke up. "Can't you see that this pretty dame wants nothing to do with you right now?"

The boy in purple smirked. "Ah, yes. Leave it to a sissy homo to defend another fag."

Louise winced. Daisy glared. She stood up and spoke in a loud voice. "Hey! Back off, will you? Miss Spencer!"

The teacher looked up. "Waluigi! Sit down and leave them alone."

Waluigi groaned, but returned to his seat. Rosalina frowned. "How rude."

Daisy sighed. "I'm starting to feel glad that he stood me up. Can you imagine the two of us together?"

"Alright, now that everyone has their tests, we can proceed," Miss Spencer said. She pulled up the note sheet that she prepared for the lecture onto the projector. Daisy glanced behind her briefly, something hitting her. It didn't surprise her that Waluigi was against gay people. In middle school, when Daisy still hadn't found a boyfriend, Waluigi brought up the possibility of her being a lesbian.

 _Hey, Daisy. Are you a dyke? 'Cause I can't hang out with you anymore if you are._

She punched him in the nose for that remark. But still. Why did he call Louise a slur usually reserved for gay men? Confused, Daisy glanced back at Louise. The girl was looking at her. Louise gasped and immediately turned away. Daisy even noticed her shoulders shrink a little.

After class, Daisy went to the bathroom. Once she was done with her business, she washed her hands and dried them with a paper towel. Before she could leave, Daisy heard crying. She turned back to the stalls. It was in the next one over hers, to the left. She hesitated, wondering if she should help or mind her own business. She decided the latter. Daisy knocked on the stall gently. "Hey, are you okay in there?"

"Leave me alone!" The girl cried.

"Oh...Okay." Daisy started to walk away.

"Wait!" The girl came out of the stall. She stared at her feet, but Daisy recognized her. "You're the girl who stood up for me, aren't you?"

Daisy blinked. "Louise?" The girl nodded. "Uh...Yeah. It's me."

Louise sniffled and wiped her tears. "Fuck. I'm sorry. Usually, I can deal with Waluigi's crap better than this, but I hate the word faggot. It just gets on my nerves."

"Yeah, it gets on mine too. Are you actually gay?"

Louise sighed. "Yes, but not how he thinks. You see...I'm a transgender girl."

Her eyes widened. "Wait. You were born a boy?"

"Yeah..." She groaned. "I hate having to admit that. I wish I could just be treated like a normal girl." Louise glanced at Daisy. "You probably don't want to be around me, huh?"

Daisy smiled. "Why would I do that? You're a girl. It doesn't matter what anyone says."

She nodded. "Okay..." Louise finally looked up at Daisy. Even with her puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, she was still pretty. "Can I hug you?"

The girl laughed. "Of course." She opened her arms and welcomed Louise's soft embrace.

Soon after that, Louise and Daisy ended up becoming friends. They would sit together and talk in Math, whenever Louise showed up. Sometimes, she didn't appear, which confused Daisy. The other girl was smart and enthusiastic and even seemed to like Math, so why didn't she show up every day? Rosalina even admitted to liking her, though she felt strange about the situation. "That girl seems familiar...I could've sworn I've seen her somewhere before this. I just can't put my finger on where."

One day, Daisy got out a spare piece of scratch paper and wrote to Louise. _Got any plans for the weekend?_

After Daisy passed her the paper, Louise smiled and wrote a reply in her neat, cursive handwriting. _No. Why?_

 _I don't either. Wanna hang out with me and Rosalina?_

 _Sure. I'll have to tell my brother about it though. Maybe he can come with us!_

Daisy giggled and wrote back. _If you think he'll enjoy the mall. I've been losing weight since I joined the volleyball team, so my old clothes are getting a little loose on me._

Louise nodded after seeing the reply. _You're right. Mario doesn't enjoy shopping unless it's for food._

As Louise turned away to pay some attention to the lecture, Daisy blinked. Her brother's name was Mario? She had an odd feeling thing, possibly the one that Rosalina had described. She suddenly felt like she already knew Louise before seeing her. However, before she could put two and two together, Miss Spencer pointed to a drawing on the projector. "Who can tell me what kind of circuit this is?"

Daisy raised her hand. "An Euler circuit!"

The teacher nodded. "That's right, Daisy. And how can we determine whether a circuit is an Euler circuit or a Hamilton circuit?"

Louise spoke up this time. "An Euler circuit is an Euler path which starts and ends at the same vertex. Each vertex has an even number as edges as well."

Miss Spencer smiled. "Exactly."

As she went on with the lecture, Daisy whispered to Louise, "Nice one. Why don't you always come to class, by the way?"

Louise turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't see you here every day."

The girl frowned. "Oh. Well, I get sick a lot. Sometimes, I have blackouts."

Daisy furrowed her brows. "Sounds kinda scary."

"It is a bit, but you get used to it. So what day are we going shopping?"

She grinned. "Does Friday sound okay?"

"That sounds great," Louise answered.

With that, the two quietly exchanged numbers and paid better attention to the lecture from then on.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, after class, Louise met the girls at the mall. "Hi, Daisy!" She greeted.

Daisy beamed. "Louise! Hey!" The girls exchanged a hug.

Rosalina smiled. "Hello. You're from our Math class, aren't you?"

The girl nodded. "Yep! Rosalina, right?"

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you."

Louise grinned. "So, are you two ready to go?"

Daisy nodded. "Yep! Come on, Rosie!"

That afternoon, the girls had a fun day together. They had pizza and soda for lunch, went shopping for candy, and finally hit the store for clothes shopping. Louise had the most items, so she took the most time changing into her new outfits. Louise stepped out in a green long-sleeved shirt and a blue overall-styled dress. "What do you girls think of this?"

Rosalina grinned. "Wow. That looks great on you."

"You're right," Daisy agreed. "You're totally rocking that outfit, girl!"

Louise smiled, reassured. "Maybe I'll buy it then. Oh, and Rosalina? You should get that blue dress. It suits you so much."

The blonde looked at the soft blue dress she held on a hanger. "If you say so. I've really enjoyed having you here with us, Louise. We should do this more often!"

"I like spending time with you too. Can I call you Rosie like Daisy does?"

She shrugged. "Why not? I let all of my friends call me that."

Daisy turned. "Okay, I think you should try on this last dress before we leave, Louise."

"Sure." Louise took the light pink dress and headed back inside the changing room. However, it took longer than all the other outfits combined.

Daisy tapped her foot. "Ugh...How long has she been changing?"

Rosalina sighed. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Hopefully, she'll be out before then." She walked out of the store.

The brunette glanced back to the dressing room. She knocked on the door. "Louise, are you alright?"

There was a moment of silence. Then a quiet, masculine voice responded. "Daisy?"

She furrowed her brows. "Huh? You let your voice drop."

"Oh no oh no. I shouldn't be here..."

Daisy's eyes widened in recognition. That odd feeling returned again. "Wait. Open the door. Please."

Louise sighed. "You're going to figure it out anyway." She opened the door to the dressing room. Daisy gasped. She was back in her white sweatshirt and jeans. However, she also had long hair extensions in her arms and smeared makeup on her face. She looked just like someone Daisy already knew.

She gasped. "Luigi?"

Luigi stared at the ground. "Those outfits were so g-girly...Nobody would let me see the end of it parading around like that. Waking up is bad enough as it is."

Daisy blinked. "Y-You've been dressing as a girl this whole time?" She froze. "Wait. Does this mean...You're transgender?"

Luigi shook his head quickly. "No!" He practically shouted the word, causing Daisy to flinch and some people to look their way. He took a deep breath and spoke quieter. "I mean...No. I'm a boy. I'm not her."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Then what have you been doing this whole time!?"

"Let me explain! I may not be Louise, but she's real too! Nothing was fake! She..." Luigi looked down again and muttered, "She's one of my alters."

Daisy furrowed her brows. "Huh? Alters?"

Luigi sighed and peered at her. "Have you met anyone else that looks like me?"

"Well, when I invited you to lunch and you didn't show up, I saw you with some other people. Except you only went by the letter L..."

The boy froze. He ran his hands through his hair. "Oh no...What did Mr. L say to you?"

"Nothing! You...I mean, he..."

Just then, they saw Rosalina enter the store. Luigi gasped and went back to the dressing room. "Don't tell her! L was a bit rude to her in the past, so I know she doesn't like me!"

Daisy sighed and reluctantly agreed. She supposed it wasn't her place to tell Rosalina the truth. When Luigi did come back out as Louise, the blonde smiled. "Oh, you're out! What do you think of your dress? I like it!"

Luigi smiled and put on a higher-pitched voice. "It's cute, but I don't know if I can afford it." It was strange because it was passable as a female, but Louise's voice felt more effortless and genuine.

"No worries. I can pay for it. It's the least I can do, after you paid for lunch."

His smile faltered, but it came back and he nodded. Next, Luigi went back in to the dressing room.

Daisy decided to help cover for him. "By the way, she forgot about this appointment she made. I'm afraid she's gonna have to leave soon."

Rosalina frowned. "Oh. That's a shame."

Luigi returned in the default gender-neutral outfit. He wore Louise's extensions this time, but her makeup was mostly gone. He squeaked out a goodbye to Rosalina before turning to Daisy. He gave her a hug and whispered into her ear, "I'll explain everything tonight. Thanks for understanding." With that, he paid for the outfits he thought Louise would like before leaving the store. The girls finished up their shopping, but it felt less fun without Louise.

That night, Daisy got two texts under Louise's name. _This is Luigi. I believe this will explain everything._

The next text did explain everything, but it shocked Daisy at the same time. It read: _I have multiple personality disorder._

* * *

 _The plan was to have Daisy meet all the alters before dropping the bomb, but I decided that would get tiring and this would probably make more sense. How will Daisy take this news? Who else does she have yet to meet? Find out later, when I feel like updating/am ready to update Fractured! And remember to wear your seat belt!_

 _-Colorful and Free_


End file.
